Hunt or Be Hunted
by NatureHeart10
Summary: When a prophecy foretells the lives of many innocent lives on the line, it is up to a small group of cats to step up and find the murderer. Going though one death after another, will they be able to pull it off, or will they all die trying? -Rated T for blood and death. No human cursing or adult themes.-
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

(Please keep in mind that these only account for the beginning, not all of the fanfic.)

**MEADOWCLAN**

**Leader: **Rowanstar-_A rowan colored tabby tom with a scar on his left cheek, and emerald green eyes and a nick in his ear._

**Deputy:** Swiftfoot**-** _A black tom with gray splotches and amber eyes._

**Apprentice: Duckpaw**

**Medicine Cat:** Cloverleaf- _A white she-cat with light blue eyes._

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**Ashpaw- _Gray tabby she-cat with white stockings on her back legs._

**Warriors:**

Ravenwhisker- _Sleek, black she-cat with emerald-green eyes._

Briarnose- _Stocky brown tabby tom with large amber eyes._

Mouseheart-_ Solid light-brown tom._

Badgerfur- _Tuxedo she-cat with dark green eyes and a long tail._

Heroncloud- _Small, light gray tom with a white underfur and light blue eyes._

**Apprentice: Flypaw**

Morningfang- _Battle-scarred tortioseshell she-cat with light green eyes and a large nick in her ear._

Goosetail- _Large dark, solid gray tom with amber eyes. _

Frost-tail- _Long-furred white she-cat with icy blue eyes._

Firefang- _Orange tabby with a white muzzle and chest spot. Light green eyes and a scar on his chest._

**Apprentice: Cherrypaw**

Oatheart- _Light brown tabby she-cat with a white underfur and amber eyes._

Weaselfur- _Solid brown tom with a white under-belly and muzzle._

Foxwhisker- _Handsome russet-red tom with darker flecks and green eyes._

Speckledfur- _Gray tom with black flecks along his spine and tail._

Sedgeclaw-_ Black tom with white underfur, tailtip, and diamond-marking on his forehead._

Magpienose- _White she-cat with black splotch on back, right paw, and left ear._

Ploverheart-_ Siamese former kittypet with thick, long fur. Tom._

**Apprentice: Adderpaw**

**Apprentices:**

Flypaw-_ Small, gray speckled tom with pale green eyes._

Duckpaw-_ Brown tabby tom with amber eyes an white stockings on all paws._

Cherrypaw-_ Red tabby she-cat with green eyes._

Adderpaw-_ Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes._

**Queens:**

Hornetstorm- _Expecting queen with a bristly golden pelt and light brown flecks._

Swiftflower- _Nursing queen with very noticeable Siamese-kittypet ancestry, and long fur._

**Kits:**

Gannetkit- _5 moon-old calico she-kit with pale yellow eyes._ [Mother is Morningfang (She is not a queen because Gannetkit is almost an apprentice, and Morningfang wanted out of the nursery. Besides, she could be watched by Hornetstorm and Swiftflower. :U Don't hound me!)]

Brightkit- _Newborn tom-kit with dark brown Siamese markings, and long fur._ [Mother is Swiftflower]

Chubkit- _Newborn short-furred tom with dark brown Siamese markings._ [Mother is Swiftflower]

**Elders:**

Fawnwhisker- _Solid dark brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes._

Meadowfur- _Golden tom with darker gold flecks._

Heavystep- _Battle-scarred tom with a large nick in his ear, and a right paw missing._

**PINECLAN**

**Leader:** Briarstar- _Stocky, brown tabby tom._

**Deputy:** Beefang- _Honey-gold fluffy tom._

**Medicine Cat:** Lizardstorm- _Golden-brown tabby she-cat._

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:**Daisynose-_ Light golden tom with darker flecks._

**Warriors:**

Loachclaw- _Brown dappled she-cat with a stumpy tail._

**Apprentice: Gorsepaw**

Lightningfoot- _Thin, pale-gold tom._

Voleheart-_ Brown she-cat with a cream underbelly._

Goldenstripe- _Vivid golden tabby she-cat with large notches in both ears._

Mudface- _Very handsome, young, dark brown tom-cat._

**Apprentice: Oatpaw**

Rabbit-tail-_ Brown she-cat with a stocky build._

Wrenpelt-_ Small brown she-cat._

Sparrowfur- _Large brown tabby tom with a cream underfur._

**Apprentices:**

Gorsepaw- _Tiny, bright golden tom._

Oatpaw- _Golden-brown tom-cat with unusually large paws._

**Queens:**

Kestrelheart- _Brown she-cat with black spots._

**Kits:**

Mosquitokit- _Solid brown tom-kit. _[Mother is Kestrelheart]

Lark-kit- _Brown tabby tom with a white under-belly. _[Mother is Kestrelheart]

**Elders:**

_N/A_

**FERNCLAN**

**Leader**: Fogstar- _Solid dark gray tom with yellow eyes._

**Deputy**: Palefoot- _Pale gray tabby tom with yellow-green eyes._

**Medicine Cat**: Whitewhisker- _White she-cat._

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Rookpaw- _A tuxedo-marked tom with bright orange eyes._

**Warriors**:

Sootfur- _Very dark gray tom, with rather skinny features._

**Apprentice: Graypaw**

Swiftclaw- _Black she-cat with white socks on both her front paws._

Sheepheart- _White tom with black patches and yellow eyes._

Cloudstorm- _Deaf, white she-cat with blue eyes._

Birchfang- _Pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes._

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

Minnowtail- _Sleek gray she-cat with copper eyes._

Lilyfang- _Pure white fluffy she-cat._

Plumstripe- _White tom with blue eyes._

**Apprentice: Laurelpaw**

Shellcloud- _Light gray dappled tom with amber eyes._

Pigeonfoot- _A blue-gray tom with orange eyes._

**Apprentice: Chervilpaw**

Ivynose- _Black she-cat with a large scar across her face._

Slugpelt- _Dark gray tom._

**Apprentices**:

Graypaw- _Gray tabby tom with a stubby, scarred tail._

Mintpaw- _Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes._

Laurelpaw- _White tabby she-cat with an extra toe on her front-left paw._

Chervilpaw- _White tabby tom with yellow eyes._

**Queens**:

Lightningcloud- _Thin, white she-cat._

Birchpelt- _Pale gray she-cat with a white underfur._

**Kits**:

Blizzardkit- _White flecked tom. _[Mother is Lightningcloud]

Cloverkit- _White she-kit with blue eyes._[Mother is Lightningcloud]

Dovekit- _Light gray she-kit._ [Mother is Birchpelt]

Cinderkit- _Gray tabby she-kit. _[Mother is Birchpelt]

Boulderkit- _Chubby light-gray tom. _[Mother is Birchpelt]

**Elders**:

One-eye- _Black she-cat with a white tail-tip, and a blind left eye.._

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Allie- A pure white fluffy kittypet, with a blue collar studded with plastic diamonds.

* * *

**Hey there guys! An actual chapter will be up soon, I promise. x3 My goal is to get a chapter out a month, so expect the real one by September! (This obviously doesn't count. xD) Just, eh, acquaint yourself with this list while your waiting. xP**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

A mouse scurried across the cold stone, eying the pool in front of her. It was rippling. That was odd, considering it hadn't done that in moons. Normally, it was still.

Curiously, she crawled onto a long blade of grass overhanging the water. The rodent could see the puddle much clearer now. It was radiant, glowing with a bright blue hue against the darkness of night, as it normally did, but that said nothing about why it was rippling. The field mouse looked closer. There was no answer.

Balancing on her haunches, she wasn't sure how much longer to wait for something to happen. She was certain it was important- It always was.

A lightning bug landed on her overhanging foliage, and mindlessly wandered up to her. Narrowing her eyes, she spoke, her voice coming out old and rough with a slight Irish accent. "Go away, you eejit." It ignored her, as bugs did. Curling her lightly furred tail in frustration, she absentmindedly pushed it off of her stem, forgetting the obvious law of gravity pulling it into the pool. She, realizing this a moment too late, thrusted her paw out to grab it only to find that she couldn't grasp the bug in time. Unsure of what would happen once the insect hit the waves, she flattened herself to the blade and watched it tumble into the water. _-Plunk!-_

Peering over the edge of the green, she found the ripples had continued, though now radiating off of the bug. "What's happening?" she whispered in her same raspy tone. She then realized, it was.

The mouse's eyes widened as she struggled to come up with a reason. The water was not tainted, but the same as before. The one and only reason she had tried to retrieve the firefly was to keep it from infecting the pool. If it had been any regular puddle she most certainly would not have made such a fuss, but this wasn't a regular puddle. It was a Prophecy Pool.

Suddenly, the water stopped rippling. All was quiet. The mouse seemed to go deaf. She was still, watching the pool with great interest and fear, but also hope. At last, she had gotten her wish for a change. The water turned black. She gasped, frozen in horror. This could not have been good.

Suddenly, a familiar cry rang out in the dark meadow, though there was only a duck flying through the sky. _Odd hour,_ she thought, _It must be flying home, but why does it not quack? _The duck turned, and headed straight for the mouse. It began to descend. As it landed rather clumsily, the rodent saw movement in the corner of her beady eye. The lightning bug was moving? No, an insect had landed on it. It seemed to be investigating the floating bug on the black and tainted water.

"Cruu-u-uck," the duck called again. But it was not the duck, for the mouse had spotted something new. It was a crow, who had flown directly in front of the full moon. It's sooty black feathers cloaked it in the night, as it circled the pool in silence. Suddenly, the bird swooped down and grabbed the mouse. She began to ascend, but before she could get close to touching the sky, the raven dropped her into the black tainted water. The mouse fell beneath the waves, but could not swim back up. She closed her eyes in panic and fear as she swirled about in the once-still water and felt the air rush out of her lungs as she cried for help. Even though she couldn't see, she could feel something. It felt like death was surrounding her. _It isn't my time, surely?_ Her panic rose to another level as she imagined it. The field mouse's eyes shot open, and she saw many, many cats. One with a dull eye, and another that's pelt was white as snow. There was one thing they all had in common. Every one of them had a shocked expression. However, this one was more than just shock. It was also mixed with an enormous amount of horror, and as she realized this, the black water suddenly turned.. red! Blood, she thought. The water did not feel like water anymore. It was sticky like the blood the rodent had hoped wasn't really there. She struggled against the current, but knew she was losing. She had been underneath the water far too long, and she could feel her senses dull. Not able to help it any longer, she inhaled as much oxygen as she could, but was surprised. The gray cat-prey found she was still on the blade of grass, dry as ever.

After another call from the crow that dropped her, the fly and the duck both took off, leaving no traces of where they had been, or where they were going.

Confused, the mouse turned back to the pool, and to her astonishment, it was clear with no sign of any of the events ever happening. The rodent was entirely puzzled. What had just happened? It had to be a sign. A prophecy? But what about? She tried to recall what had happened.

After a long while of thinking she was certain she had the answer, and immediately bounded off. "I have to tell the kitties!"

. . . . . . . .

The moon was still full, decently high too, and the wind was blowing warm this greenleaf night. Many of Starclan gathered around, watching as the clans below held their full-moon gathering. Starlingtail in particular was enjoying this reunion. It seemed that PineClan, FernClan, and MeadowClan were finally in a moment of peace.

PineClan had a new leader, Briarstar, along with his deputy Beefang. Kestrelheart had her first litter of kits- two toms. Prey was running well, as usual in greenleaf.

FernClan had two new litters of kittens; Lightningcloud had a tom and a she-kit, and Birchpelt had two she-kits and a tom. The creek running in their territory had flooded because of the past thunderstorm, and an apprentice had slipped in the mud and was washed away. _That must have been Goldenpaw,_ Starlingtail thought grimly. He was sitting just fox-tails away, though, watching the gathering with interest.

It was Rowanstar's, leader of MeadowClan, turn to speak. "MeadowClan is doing well. We spotted two eagles circling above the field, and advise all the clans be careful in open areas. They might have a nest somewhere near." A quiet murmur broke out, until Rowanstar raised his tail to quiet them. "In happier news, Swiftflower has had her first clan-born kits! They are 2 toms. Also, we have a new warrior: Ravenwhisker!" All cats turned their gaze to a pretty black she-cat near the back, embarrassedly licking her chest fur. "Ravenwhisker! Ravenwhisker!" They chanted.

Gradually the noise died down again.

Clearing his throat to speak, Rowanstar began again, "We have three new apprentices as well! Cherrypaw, Duckpaw, and Flypaw!" The three cats were sitting next to each other, with Cherrypaw almost hiding behind Duckpaw while he and Flypaw sat up taller, priding themselves on their new rank. She thought she heard Cherrypaw murmur to Duckpaw, "I wish Gannetkit was an apprentice with us. She must be so lonely in the nursery now, with only the newborn kits, Hornetstorm, and Swiftflower."

"Why did you miss the last gathering, Rowanstar?" Fogstar challenged. The old leader of FernClan seemed quick to ask questions, especially since he'd been leader only a short while. All of FernClan and PineClan both turned expectantly to the MeadowClan leader, some muttering their say in what they thought. One cat even cried out, "Yeah, why?"

Rowanstar glared at the cats, and raised his tail to quiet them. Almost at once they settled. The large tom spoke, glaring at Fogstar now. "It is none of your business why we missed the gathering. We had matters to take care of, and could not attend."

The she-cat watching from the stars knew that the leader must've meant the rogue attack on his clan. "Pathetic fools," she hissed bitterly about the trouble-makers. Thankfully, no one was killed except the rogues, who were not even given a proper burial. The elders just drug them out of camp and buried them in one large hole together. No words were ever spoken about them since.

"Starlingtail," a hushed voice yanked her out of the tense gathering setting. Twisting so she could see who was calling her, she saw Heatherstar beckoning her, with Gingerfoot and Larknose standing behind her. She stood and, trying not to draw attention from the rest of the StarClan cats watching the gathering, made her way over to the three. "What do you need, Heatherstar, Gingerfoot,_Sharp_nose?" she joked as she pronounced her friend's prefix. It was a joke she had come up with when they were just apprentices, and Larkpaw could sniff out every piece of prey in the field. But this time, he did not even crack a smile. Uncomfortable under the almost hostile gazes, she straightened herself."What's wrong?"

"Let's go somewhere where there won't be listening ears." Heatherstar beckoned with his tail and set off, with all three cats trailing behind him. They reached a nice quiet spot near a small pond, with willow trees overhanging a large stone. It looked very nice. "Eagna, where are you?"

Starlingtail looked around. There was no one there. Suddenly, a mouse crawled out from a crevice in the stone. Narrowing her eyes, she prepared to pounce on it, but Gingerfoot blocked her with her tail. "Not this mouse." Confused, Starlingtail waited. Heatherstar padded over to the mouse. "Eagna, we are ready to hear the details."

"I received a prophecy," the mouse spoke, to Starlingtail's amazement. The calico gasped in awe, and she could see the silent amazement on Larknose's face as well. "Eagna" ignored them and kept going, her Irish accent definitely notable to the cats. "The Prophecy Pool was rippling," she began. After explaining just what she had experienced, she finished. "I now understand what it all means."

All four cats seemed clueless, but Eagna didn't seem to care. Her eyes showed wisdom, and Starlingtail respected that.

Eagna continued, "The many lives shall be avenged by the insect and his brother, led by the night bird, to hunt the murderous mouse." Without giving anyone a chance to speak, Eagna left the three to puzzle it out on their own.

* * *

**Hello! x3 I'm sorry this is a day late. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so tardy! Anyway, you guys will formally meet the main characters soon, I promise. ;3 _  
_**

**EDIT: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I didn't realize how it looked like a bunch of random code for over a week! I am so sorry, and will try to get it fixed ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Her cold green eyes flashed open. The thin, sleek figure of blackness rose from the soft moss. Her mouth gaped as a monstrous yawn fled her jaws. Ravenwhisker blinked the sleepiness from her eyes as she faced the morning sunshine. A new day as a warrior! Taking a deep, refreshing breath, Ravenwhisker stepped out of the warrior's den. She felt the warm greenleaf sun on her back, her fur tingling. It was one of the warmest days yet, and still only dawn. Ravenwhisker knew that that meant there was to be an intense greenleaf coming. _Oh, at least I can enjoy it now._

"The dawn patrol will be led by Heroncloud. Please take Flypaw, Ravenwhisker, and Adderpaw with you." That must have been Swiftfoot organizing the patrols. Luckily she had gotten up at that time, or she might have missed it. Stretching, she almost didn't hear the heavy pawsteps of Adderpaw rushing towards her. Looking up, she saw he wasn't slowing down at all as he approached, and he was only a fox-length away. Suddenly alarmed, she tried to cry a warning."Adderp-oof!" she was flung to the ground as the heavy apprentice crashed into her.

When she opened her eyes she saw him looking down at her, cringing. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.." The guilty scent radiating off of him was unmistakable. "I could tell," Ravenwhisker replied, a little more sharp then she'd meant. _He's a good apprentice, but waaayy too easily distracted,_ she thought. Adderpaw hung his head, and the black she-cat sighed. "It's fine, just watch out." Adderpaw thoroughly nodded and dashed off. Ravenwhisker huffily began to groom her ruffled fur, taking notice of the elder's conversation as she did so. They always had something interesting to say.

"I'm telling you, Adderpaw just can't help but act like a kit all the time!" That was Meadowfrost. He was probably the grumpiest of all the elders. Just by this sentence alone Ravenwhisker could tell they had watched the entire scene. Oh, joy.

"He's still an apprentice, Sandfur," Beetleheart replied, "It's not like he's a warrior."

"But he's only two moons younger than Ravenwhisker. He should be a warrior within a few moons." Fawnwhisker pointed out.

"Not if he keeps acting like that," Sandfur grumbled, "I want obedient warriors protecting me from nasty ol' foxes and enemy clans, not a bunch of bumbling kits."

"It's not like he's got no skills," Beetleheart defended Adderpaw, "He's an excellent fighter and climber-"

"But he's always too distracted to get anything done! I've seen him hunt, and he's terrible!"

Deciding it was time to stop eavesdropping, Ravenwhisker quickly finished her grooming padded towards the camp entrance. Everyone was waiting for her. "Good to see that our newest warrior isn't sleeping like a badger!" Heroncloud purred. "Ready to go?"

Ravenwhisker grinned, "Of course!"

"Then come on," the group walked out of camp, towards the PineClan border. Ravenwhisker could scent turkey, though they were nowhere to be seen. _Probably up in a tree, _Ravenwhisker assumed. Turkey were always a good catch. Though they were large and mean, and could easily pose as a threat to a lone cat, they could feed many cats. Not to mention, they were delicious! Perhaps when she got back, she could mention the turkeys to the hunting patrol.

Time flew by, and upon reaching the shrubs that marked the border, all the she-cat could smell was the heavy stench of the rank cats. Curling her lip in disgust, Ravenwhisker did her best not to gag. She could tell the apprentices were doing the same. "They always over-mark their borders," she heard Adderpaw complain to Flypaw, "If anyone were to create trouble right now, I bet it'd be PineClan." Flypaw nodded in agreement. That reminded Ravenwhisker of the gathering a few moons before. It was FernClan poking the badger back then by challenging MeadowClan. She would have to dissagree her brother and friend, and say FernClan would cause trouble.

All four of the cats did a thorough check to make sure that nothing was off before continuing. By the time they had reached FernClan's border, they had found nothing too out of the ordinary, just like PineClan. Ravenwhisker took note that FernClan's border hadn't been marked in a while. "Odd," she muttered, but continued. After a few minutes, Ravenwhisker picked up the sound of crashing. She pricked her ears, faintly noticing the rest had as well. Louder and louder the crashing became until finally a fluffy white she-cat burst through the ferns. "In-," she hissed, but was cut off by her lack of breath. She wheezed for a few moments before straightening up, coming only a few whiskers short of Heroncloud. "Intruders!" The she-cat fluffed her fur up and arched her back to seem twice as big. _What is she talking about?_ Ravenwhisker puzzled angrily. All four MeadowClan cats looked at the she-cat in hostile confusion as the strange white cat kept mouthing off. "Get off of our land!"

"We're not on your land, Lilypaw!" Adderpaw hissed. Ravenwhisker could tell this would get ugly real soon just by his tone.

"I'm Lily_fang_ now, foxdung, and I say you leave before I rip you to shreds!" Lilyfang unsheathed her claws, Adderpaw as well. Ravenwhisker couldn't help but slide hers out too. Her heart beat with adrenaline. Her first border dispute? Before anyone could do anything else, the black she-cat watched as two more cats leaped through the foliage.

"Lilyfang, you can't keep acting like an apprentice!" It was Slugpelt speaking, with Sheepheart behind him. When he saw his clanmate's stance, he instantly became hostile. "What's happening here, Lilyfang?"

"They're trespass-" The white pelted cat began to answer, but Adderpaw cut her off.

"We aren't on your land! This is the border! We're the _border patrol!_" _Oh brother,_ Ravenwhisker rolled her eyes at her friend. Now was definitely not the time to start arguing.

Slugpelt and Sheepheart exchanged uneasy glances. Sheepheart stepped forward. "We're... sorry.. For this, uh, misunderstanding." The patched tom dipped his head, and motioned for the rest of his patrol to follow. Ravenwhisker noted that they looked embarrassed. She would be too, if she had Lilyfang in her clan. They scooted after him, Lilyfang less willing than Slugpelt, but they disappeared behind the brush, leaving the four utterly confused.

"What just happened?" Flypaw asked no one in particular. The other three just shook their heads in confusion.

"Uh, shall we continue?" Heroncloud began to head towards the farm border. They kept out a close eye for anything suspicious along the way. After finding nothing worth mention, they reached the farm border. It was a white fence in which the sheep and cows were contained. Sometimes a dog would run about, but it usual didn't bother them. The sheep nor the dog were out today, giving the cows plenty of room to graze. Ravenwhisker scented Auroramist, the kittypet who lived on the farm. She insisted they called her by her self-given "warrior name." Her true name was Allie. "It seems she has crossed the fence again," Heroncloud sighed. She never respected the border.

"Mrroooo!" a cow mooed annoyingly, and they moved on.

. . . . . . . .

Returning to camp, they all headed straight to the fresh-kill pile, besides Heroncloud, who went to report to Rowanstar. Ravenwhisker chose a mouse and sat down next to Adderpaw. She noted that he didn't have any fresh-kill. "What's up?" she asked the apprentice.

He looked up at her grumpily. "Ploverheart says that until I can catch a rabbit today, I can't eat." Ravenwhisker looked at the tom in surprise. The patrol was exhausting, and took up most of the morning. Everyone must be starving! "But didn't the hunting patrol leave already?" Ravenwhisker asked. Adderpaw nodded angrily.

The black she-cat looked at her mouse. It was very tempting, but she couldn't just dive in with Adderpaw sitting there. She dug her claws into the earth as she tried to decide whether or not to help her friend. At last, she decided she would put her mouse back on the pile. It was the obvious choice. "Let me just put my mouse back, ask Ploverheart, then I'll see if I can take you hunting." The warrior grinned. Adderpaw instantly brightened. "Thank you, Ravenwhisker! I'll ask Ploverheart for you, don't worry!"

Ravenwhisker nodded gratefully, and picked up her mouse. She delicately placed it on the fresh-kill pile, before heading back to her spot to wait for Adderpaw to return. It was a little while before she saw him crawl out of the nursery. _Of course, _she thought. Ploverheart had been visiting Swiftflower ever since she had kitted Brightkit and Chubkit. "He said it's fine." Adderpaw announced before the two of them began to head out of camp.

Just as they were about to step outside, Flypaw and Duckpaw came rushing over to them. "We heard you were hunting! Can we come with you?" they begged. Ravenwhisker looked at her two brothers. They were a litter apart from her, but still shared the same blood. They also shared something with each other. The magical ability to ignore Ravenwhisker anywhere and any time.

"Don't you have something better to do?" The she-cat asked bitterly.

"Noo," Duckpaw whined, "Swiftfoot is busy, and Heroncloud is exhausted. We're bored!"

"Why don't you play with Cherrypaw or Gannetkit? I'm sure they'd like some company."

"Firefang took Cherrypaw on the hunting patrol, and Gannetkit is too young to play with us!" Flypaw pointed out.

Ravenwhisker was disgusted. "You used to play with Gannetkit all the time! Why is she suddenly too young?"

"We're apprentices now, not kits!" Duckpaw hissed. The only warrior of the bunch widened her eyes.

"That's no reason not to play with her anymore! Look at me and Adderpaw! We're still friends!" The two young apprentices snorted, only making Ravenwhisker's anger grow. "You know what? No! You can't come! You two should search the elder's for ticks the way you're acting! Go play with Gannetkit, and leave us alone." She looked to Adderpaw, who was frozen, wide-eyed beside her. Ravenwhisker guessed he felt awkward. Sighing, she tried to calm down. "Come on, Adderpaw. Let's go."

* * *

**Wow, I am so sorry for being so late, I have had extreme writer's block lately. It sucks.**

**Amberstorm233-** **1.** I don't know. I guess I just didn't really think about it. xD If any deputy/leader dies in the story I'll be sure to make the next a female. Probably.. **2.** There has only ever been 1 use of Briar- in the books. ;3 That doesn't mean it's just for she-cats! The names in this story is based on ailuronmy's traditional naming system, which (I think) states all prefixes are for both genders. **3. ***Jumps out a window* How did I make this mistake? Dx I think I named him before I decided on a name for MeadowClan. (It was originally going to be FieldClan) **4.** I don't think it's too much of a problem to use a few names the Erins have used, personally. ;3 However, I have changed them. ^w^

Thanks for the review!


End file.
